chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Terrac1
Welcome To My Talk Page! If you leave a comment please put a header on it so it's easier to find. Welcome Hi, welcome to Chaotiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iflar (creature) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kh93 (Talk) 00:45, November 4, 2009 Here you go I shall make you an admin, mmkay? -- 10:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My Blog http://chaoticombos.blogspot.com/ Actually, I could use some help Hello there. Thanks for the welcome. As it is, I find it kind of a shame that I finally manage to find somewhere that sells the cards locally and the website goes down two days later... however, I have luckily found that the Portal site is still up. http://portal.chaoticgame.com/perim/index.html Of course, I have no idea how long THAT'S going to last, so I'm going to be rather scrambling to get the information about locations and creatures from there on to here. As you left a caveat saying if there anything there was anything you could do to help, I'd really like help with this task in case we lose the information. I'm a huge flavor fan, so the loss of this kind of info is a tragedy I don't want to see happen. Barinellos 00:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) '''You got it I'll take care of the UnderWorld, Danians, Locations right now. Can you grab the Mugic, Gear and attacks? put all of the data here (http://chaotic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Portal_To_Perim) for now until we can sort it out. Thanks! It's good to know someone else is here :P. Well, I'll certainly try and help but I must admit I'm rather surprised by how quickly you snatched most of that info up. As it is, I'm still suffering a little learning curve with using this style of wiki, I'm used to a different editing format. Anyways, I'll do what I can with my free time. I'm not sure I can get it all, but I'll try. Barinellos 09:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That's Perfect Thanks dude and in response to your surprise i was planning to do somthing like this for the old cothica site. So i do have experiance. If you need help knowing what you have to do just ask! Terrac1 15:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You Got All of them?!?! You did all of the Mugics in such a short amount of time?! Wow now i feel inadequte about not being done the UnderWorlders. Great Job! Terrac1 16:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I apparently didn't get the formatting quite right unfortunately. sorry if that ended up making more work for you than it otherwise would have.Barinellos 22:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha More time? Are you kidding it took waaaay less time then it could have all i had to do was add some picture and add headers! Ooops I forgot to mention could you please take the OverWorlders while i take the mipedians? I forgot about them :p. No rush. Sure, I don't see why not. I also think we should create a gallery for the full images since all those links to the images are hosted over at the portal.Barinellos 05:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Odd Odd they should be off my computer. Sorry to be dumping so much work on you i'm trying to get us some help. The Backup Forums go here http:// chaoticgame.tk/ to go to the new forums created by Occasus! (you have to delete that space in the link) or to http://chaoticaus.freegametalk.com/ for a site that looks a little bit nicer (no offence Occasus your site rocks to) Going For Bureaucratic Rights Hello Chaotiki! In order to assist in the protection and enhancement of this wiki i have requested Bureaucratic rights from the adopt page of the help wiki. I would greatly appriceate your support in this matter so please reply to this post. Thank you. Bureaucrat rights Hi. You're doing a great job on the wiki and I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck finding somebody to help you with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thank you! Additions From Wikia Labs! As you can proboly tell i've added the enhanced edit screen and the awards to this wiki! The awards still have the defult art for now until i can find time to change them. Any suggestions for their names would be most welcome. For those interested the wiki labs stuff can be found here. Terrac1 07:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) (1) Chaosmage1 Glad to know my work is appreciated :) how do you get your avatar to look like that? its awesome! Chaosmage1 The site i used is at the bottem of the avatar. Then post it on photobucket and add it here. Terrac1 01:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (2) How do you add the Read more link and images Add catagories to the page. The picture is automaticly chosen. Terrac1 01:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Chaosmage1 (1) Thanks! but whats it do exactly? chaosmage1 Not much really it just lets you undo the last edit made on any page by clicking the arrow beside the edit button. I would make you an admin but your a little shy of the requirements for that. Sorry. 'Please don't Blocked' Terrac1. Do not block your pages. User:Samueljoo want to edit your pages 'And i don't want people altering my pages for no reason whatsoever but to vandalize it. Sorry but I've had to many bad experiences with vandals to unlock my pages for anyone. *Checks list* especially someone who has been banned. What do you want to do anyway?' 'Terrac1 04:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC)' Chaosmage1 (2) regarding your last message: how can i look at your reffering to if i don't know WHAT your reffering to? please tell WHAt it is i should look at so we can clear this up. thank you chaosmage1 I apoligise the link did not take for some reason. I should have checked that. I fixed it now (I hope). Terrac1 23:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) got it! thanks. i was thinking of making a page for kaizeph city of the elements anyway..so this gives me a reason to get started..once i get the image and othe stuff like that..so thanks again. chaosmage1 No thank you for giving me someone I can delegate to! Sorry I coulden't tell you outright but rules are rules. Terrac1 03:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaosmage1 (3) I'm trying to make a page for Kaizeph city of the elements.(i even have the image). but i can't actually edit it. it goes back to the page that asks for a summary. and even when i put one it. it does the same thing again when i try ot edit it...what am i doing wrong? i can't even add the location image...some assistance would be GREATLY appreciated. chaosmage1 Your doing nothing wrong. This is a bug that i've already mentioned elsewhere. I sent a report to wikia staff but they must still be working on it. The best thing to do is to download the "Complete Layout And Infobox Download" on my user page select the location.txt file from the layouts folder and paste the contents onto a blank pages "source mode" tab. It's kind of a pain but it works. Sorry for the inconvinience. Terrac1 01:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i can access the editing page. but after i try to publish my work, it won't let me. saying its blocking spam or something like that....whats causeing it? chaosmage1 Never mind my last message. i found the problem. take a look and tell what ya think :) chaosmage1 Out of curuosity what was the problem? Oh and the page looks great! Terrac1 17:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I am new to this wiki. Hi! Nice to meet you!Terrac1 01:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hotekks I noticed Hotekks was already a page after I made it. Questions #What is chaotic? #Is the show still on air? #How many season in all? #What is spamming? #My little brother want to know is the show still on air on cartonnetwork? Thank you terrac1 and cool pic. #'Chaotic is a TCG (trading card game) published by TCDigital and 4KidsTV. It is/was also a cartoon produced by 4Kids. (But you knew that!).' #'The show is currently discontinued due to 4Kids having legal problems but may be restarted in a year or so'. #'Three.' #'Spamming is inserting random off topic things in to pages. An example would be if I went to Chaor's page and typed "jellyfish are really cool" or "aasgafdgfasfgagigbibefgekgbfu!!!!!!!!" on it.' #'The show may be still be airing reruns but i'm not sure. Of course there is always you tube' Hope this helps! Terrac1 00:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Hello again my little brother and sister still have more question about Chaotic? #They want to know is you guy are planing to make a new season? #what do you mean cw4kid legal problems but may be restarted in a yesr or so? #Little sister want to know do Tom and Sarah have a crush on each other? #How much money does the show cost? #They think that you guy need to do a movie and at the end sarah and to kiss? #They want you to edit the character relationship like this Chaotickween Relationship Tom- Sarah have a crush on tom through out the season Somethinf like that. Thank you P.S they will stop bugging me about this. Oh boy... #'THIS SITE IS NOT OWED BY 4KIDS! I want to make that very clear. This is a site hosted by Wikia and edited by fans (like all Wikias). Nither I nor anyone else here can affect the Show or the game beyond maling in suggestions like everyone else. So asking me to create a new season is unfortunally pointless' #'Here. Until this is over they can't do anything.' #'It's implied that they do. It's also implied that peyton and Sarah do. There aren't any "official" parings' #'I don't know the exact amount but unless you have a few million dollors to get 4Kids of of bankruptcy the point is moot.' #'See point 1' #'It's not official. Therefore ''"It's hinted that Tom has a crush on Sarah" is fine until mre information is added.' '''I hope this helps you with your little siblings questions.' Terrac1 15:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC)